Journal and Diary
by Silver-Night2
Summary: Look at pages out of Beast Boy's journal to fully understand the little green elf. How about a look into Raven's diary. Rated T for contents that might appear in the books covering dreams.
1. November 12 Beastboy

I wish I owned the Teen Titans, but sadly I do not, and it makes me sad, and everybody else who doesn't own them sad. It even makes the person that does own them sad.

* * *

_**November 13**_

Beastboy sat in his recently cleaned room. He had nothing better to do, and was in lock down because of a simple accident. He ran over Robin well in his T-rex and that freed the bank robbers that were then captured by Raven. Still, Robin didn't like it, and sort of grounded Beastboy.

Beastboy sat there and looked around his room. He was bored and there wasn't much to do. Finally coming to the solution that he needed a video game console in his room, he pulled his journal out from under his top bunk bed mattress. Opening it up to the most recent entry he reread what he wrote.

_November 12 _

_I got Raven to smile today. It was at the expense of my own foot, but she smiled. She doesn't even know what she does to me. With her in that grouchy mood all the time it really gets on my nerves._

_Look at me I'm Raven I can't show emotion because I might hurt my friends, and being to close to somebody, I can pick up on the emotions they're broadcasting and it gives me an headache._

_Well she's lucky. She only has to deal with part of people's emotions. The one they're most strongly broadcasting. She doesn't have to deal with all of them._

_Robin's obsesses feelings, his love for Starfire, which I have to block out in my own head; he's hatred for me, and his happiness. Its like that entire boy is based around those emotions. He's a loop for emotions. Not to mention the weird dreams he projects when he sleeps._

_Starfire is my favorite. She's either happy, sad, mad, confident, or so on. The nice thing is she is only one at a time. The horrid thing though, is that she only dreams of Robin. Robin in tights, Robin not in tights, Robin wearing this and that, or Robin and her in a make out session._

_I get the full array of emotions with Cyborg. For being only part human, he seems the most human member of the team. Maybe it's because he has an understanding of the world around him and how to react. Also he isn't weigh down with different curses or titles._

_Raven, as much as she tries to be unemotional. I can feel them trying to get out. It's the only reason why I act so happy around her. She wants to be happy so bad; it just covers my entire mind. I need to talk to her about it someday, but not now. As for dreams, it is more like she's trying to watch others._

_She once told the team that it was possible for her to read our minds. In response I asked if she could see are dreams. She answered with a yes, and also said she would not try to. But I know that isn't true, I can feel it, she tries to dig into our sub-conscious mind to see what we are thinking about each other, about our selves, and about her._

_So far I've eluded her power. A couple of nights ago, though, I turned her power back on herself. She didn't even realize it, and I didn't believe it. She was dreaming about us. About me and her together in spots like the library, the arcade, and in one part of it, she dreamt that I was with here the night of Terra's betrayal. I'm going to try and enter her dreams more often._

_Garfield Logan_

* * *

  
Hope you like it so far. I'll explain some stuff later, and I'm going to try and work it into my main story BB vs. Changeling. Like something before it all happened. 


	2. November 13 Raven

To any of those wishing they own the Teen Titans, I say we bum rush the studious and take it over. Well you people do that, I'll stay back and watch, I promise I will not call the Police and get an episode dedicated to me for saving those corporate pansies lives. (No offense to corporate pan- I mean people. Pansies.)

Also, I will first complete this before continuing with my other TT story.

* * *

_**November 13**_

Raven just finish meditating and was summoned out of her room to go deal with some emergency. Three bank robbers that the cops should have been able to handle, but where just too lazy were at work.

Robin caught them in some new gadget that he created, but got run over by Beastboy releasing the criminals. Raven caught them, but the damage was done with and Robin's pride was wounded.

Getting back to the tower Robin started yelling at Beastboy then put him on probation. Only Raven noticed Beastboy limping back to his room. Careful not to step too hard on his left foot, the one he step on Robin with.

Raven shortly after made some Herbal Tea then went back to her room. Entering she willed her cup over to the vanity, and summoned a black book to her. On the front of the book, a picture of a raven that flapped it's wings by magic whenever it wanted. On the back of it was a warning she inscribed in the letters of tongues, "Any who dare read this book shall be teleported to the realm of Trigon, the strongest of the eight demons of the Underworlds."

She knew she would never actually do it, but she felt comfortable with it on the back so nobody would try reading it. The book hovered out of here hands and flew to the page after the last page of writing. She laid down upon her bed the book still floating; she looked over at it, and then started thinking.

As she thought words started to feel the page of what she wanted down. Starting with the date:

_November 13,_

_Today was a fairly good day. I missed breakfast; Starfire cooked, mediated only to be thrown out of it by the alarm, and stopped three bank robbers. Hooray._

_The real reason I'm writing today is to tell of the feeling and dreams around the tower. Let us start with feelings._

_Starfire – Happy about something or other_

_Robin – Pride hurt, anger directed at Beastboy, (finally)._

_Cyborg – Happy for me, and the other Titans, like a big brother. He is the oldest anyway._

_Beastboy – He seems to radiate more joy then even Starfire, I want to know where he gets it all. It's so damn annoying._

_Me – Emotionless, not even an emotion trying to get free, none at all._

_Okay, now on to the dreams. This is where it gets weird. I told the Titans I wouldn't pry into their dreams, but it's just so hard to stay out of their prefect worlds. Even when they have nightmares, I find it better then mine. Of course I haven't seen one of my own dreams sense I discovered this power. I also got the first glimpse into Beastboy's dreams since the Titans have started. I don't know why I never got to before, but well, I'll just describe them._

_Starfire – Dreams of Robin doing poses. Sometimes he isn't even Robin, sometimes he appears as Nightwing. He would appear in tights, in Tameranain outfits, street clothes, and more often then not, anything at all. Boy, did she have an imagination on how big Robin's...**gear** was. I think even my dad would be ashamed if he came across Starfire's dream Robin naked._

_Robin – Dreams are very weird. Nobody can tell by looking at him, but by his dreams, he must be bi. I swear it, he dreams of Starfire and Slade. Then he would put himself in the middle to 'defend' Starfire from Slade's...**sword **and replace put his in its place. Slade's though still needing to go somewhere. I think that's enough with Robin._

_Cyborg – Dreams about a certain pink haired witch, and also a little bee. I think he fell in love with both of them. They are never in the same dream together though. Like his subconscious mind is afraid of something if he puts them in the same dream. His dreams also take place in his car most the time. The only time they weren't in his car, were when they where on his bed. Enough said._

_Beastboy – He dreams about...well...me. Not in some creepy way, but really romantic and what not. The first time I saw one of his dreams, it was of him spending the day with me when Terra, (the evil slut), betrayed us. I don't understand how his dreams can be so beautiful and then him be the way he is. It's almost scary. Since then, I've been watching his dreams; they only contain us in it, Robin and Starfire appeared in one, but then left doing the tango. I love them so much, his dreams that is, and I don't know why. They just seem to be prefect to me._

_Me – I don't dream._

_I'll come and write in you again in a couple of days. I'll have more reports of the dreams then._

_Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Teen Titan, and Savior_

* * *

I hope you people like it. I'm not doing this just for my own health. 


	3. November 21 Beastboy

If you want to see my disclaimer, go to one of my first two chapters.

* * *

**_November 21 – Dream not Journal_**

Beastboy couldn't wait to get to sleep. Not because of the huge battle with a newly forming evil group, but because of the beautiful dreams he has been living out. Ever since he started his own trick on Raven, he just couldn't seem to stay out of her dreams. So he did the only thing he could think up, he learned to take the place of Raven's dream version of him.

Beastboy was just really happy Raven hadn't found out yet that he could bend her dream powers to his will. It is how he can see everybody else's dreams. Of course he didn't really use it that much before. He's thought of reasoning on this, 'Who would want to see Starfire and Robin dance around naked with each other and have Slade join them for Robin's pleasure.'

He did like some of Cyborg's dreams. They were always more about the car then the girls. Even in bed scenes. Instead of there being Jynx or Bumblebee, he would be working on his car. I think it's the only scene the witch and insect are in together, and they're both crying because they tried taking him away from his baby and he wasn't moved on the idea of leaving his precious behind.

Cyborg and Beastboy stayed up until eleven playing video games. Raven went to bed an hour before, but Beastboy decided to wait to make sure she really was asleep. He let Cyborg beat him one final time. Another thing Beastboy loved doing because it made his friends happy. In truth he was the reigning gamer champion for five years running, just how long he picked up his first controller. That was a secret though, and his name always under completion was 'The Green.' That's another story though that is not meant to be told here. After he lost, he told Cyborg he better turn in for the night.

Getting to his room, Beastboy let up an incense stick. It filled the room almost instantly with the smell of the African savanna, jungles, and rivers. How special this was to Beastboy, to have something remind him so well of his old home. Looking at the bag he realized he'd have to go get more the next day. Presuming he would be allowed off his small probation to return to Africa for a little while.

Lying down in has bottom bunk bed he fell to sleep instantly, a side affect from the incense to him. He had decided the night before that he would allow Raven to see one of his true dreams. Reaching out with his mind, he felt Raven's powers and pulled them off course from Robin's dreams to his:

_The savannah of the African jungles was brilliant, just as he remembered as a kid. Looking around Beastboy spotted Raven, but didn't let his eyes linger knowing that this was the Raven from their world not her dream self. He carefully called to him a dream Raven from one of her dreams._

"_Beastboy where are we, I thought we where going to the movie's tonight." Dream Raven asked._

"_We were, but I thought showing you this would be a lot better. This was my home before the Tower. The only place I truly felt respected at and not a fool." Beastboy replied walking them slowly closer to the real Raven._

"_It's beautiful BB. It's absolutely beautiful." Dream Raven said turning to Beastboy. He looked as if something was wrong though, "BB, what's wrong."_

"_It's just how beautiful you look in this surrounding, almost as if you fit right in. It's a little troubling, but nothing is truly wrong." Beastboy answered now in front of the real Raven and looking at the fake Raven. "Raven, in all the places we've been to, we never actually kissed. Please Raven, my I kiss you."_

"_Yes," both the real and fake Raven yelled in unison. The fake Raven prepared for the kiss, but disappeared as Beastboy turned to the real Raven and kissed her._

"_I knew you where standing there the whole time Raven." Beastboy whispered into Raven's ear before kissing her again. The dream make-out session lasted for a good ten dream minutes._

It was 5:45am when both Raven and Beastboy shot out of their sleep. Raven was trying to figure out what happened, and Beastboy was trying to figure out why his neck hurt.

Raven never got her answer that day, but Beastboy did. The dream hicky that Raven had given him seemed to appear in a dark black and blue manner on his neck. He wore a shirt with a collar that blocked his entire neck that day, and was lucky no wrongdoers attacked either.

* * *

I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed my story. This time I'm not dishing out names. 


	4. November 22 Raven

Disclaimer is on the first two chapters.

I like to thank my reviewers. You guys or gals kick ass.

I also dedicate this chapter to the Empress of Cliffhangers for dedicating one of her chapters to me: PurrJaede. May her cliffies live on forever.

Now, in this chapter, watch for a moose appearing in the fifth paragraph to the right.

* * *

**_November 22_**

Raven watched Beastboy the night after his most provocative dream. He was wearing instead of his normal outfit, black pants with a collared black shirt. She thought he could add a little black make-up and look hot, but she banished that thought as quickly as it came. Her mind telling her, just because he dreamt of you does not mean you like him.

Raven stayed in the living room with a cup of tea that day, and a book on dreams, trying to figure out how he did it. Beastboy was not supposed to see her when she watched his dreams. She was just to be a shadow in it, but he picked her out and made out with her. It just wasn't supposed to happen. While looking over the book, she ignored her mind trying to point out she could have just pushed him away, that she give him a dream hicky, and liked it.

The book in Raven's possession of course, didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. To her it was reading a review of what she knew. Needless to say she kept reading, being to lazy at current time and wanting to keep an eye on Beastboy to really go back to her room and get a different book.

Looking up from her book she saw Cyborg teasing Beastboy about the outfit he was wearing, but it looked like Beastboy didn't like it. Cyborg was still laughing about whatever he found out, when she watched a green flash smack his head so hard it spun around three times before resting facing backwards.

"Beastboy knock it off." Robin yelled entering the room. He then took note of what Beastboy was wearing, "Where's your uniform, you should (moose) be wearing it in case of an emergency." At this, Cyborg looked like he was going to burst out laughing again.

"Forget it Robin, today is my day off." Beastboy replied as he picked up Cyborg without changing and throw him at Robin. Everybody in the room was shocked. They knew if Beastboy changed they would of saw it, but he didn't, he just tossed Cyborg aside like it was nothing, and then headed to his room.

Raven smirked. "Hey leader, I think Beastboy is right. Today is my day off too." As a joke Raven shook the whole world.

"Yea, I think Raven and Beastboy are right," Robin said as he watched Raven leave to her room. Pure fright was the only thing on his face, and the faces of the world.

Retreating to her room, Raven put the book she had out away, and summoned her dairy. Opening it to the next spot to write she continued it.

_November 22_

_Something weird is going on with Beastboy. He dreams of me, and today he tossed Cyborg like it was nothing. I want to go talk to him about it, but how would that conversation open up._

"_Hey Beastboy, I've been watching your dreams and notice you dream about me."_

_He would think I was spying on his personal life or something. That's not the strangest thing though. He saw me in his dream. How I don't know, but he did. He isn't supposed to be able to see me. I want to ask him, but I can't. That to would clue him into the idea I was in his dream._

_Something else I notice when in this dream. It didn't seem like it was that true prefect anymore. Like there was something off about it. I guess if I really wish to know, I will have to either ask him, or I can just read his mind. He would never have to even know. I'll try that tomorrow, and get all the answers I need._

_I didn't really see anybody else's dreams last night. I seemed to be drawn into Beastboy's. Not that I didn't mind. They probably where the same anyways; Starfire with her Robin, Robin with his Slade and Starfire, and Cyborg with his car and Jynx or Bumblebee._

_Well, I'm going to go meditate then get to bed. I'm going to show dream Beastboy Azareth tonight. He was so kind to show me his original home._

_Raven Roth, Daughter of Trigon, Teen Titan, and Savior_

* * *

Its different down here. There isn't that stupid quiz thing. 


	5. November 30 BB & Rae

Disclaimer is on the first two chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to whoever answered my questions that I removed. I'm just too lazy to check right now.

I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.

* * *

_**November 30**_

Beastboy was avoiding Raven again. He's been doing so for a full week, just how long Raven has been trying to talk to him and Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were starting to worry. They really didn't start worrying until Robin told them that Beastboy had asked for a week to visit Africa, didn't say why, didn't say where, just said he needed to go to Africa.

So, being the all mighty team leader, Robin made a judgment call. "Raven, Beastboy, report to the common room at once." As soon as he said this, a dark whole opened in the ground and Raven floated up through the floor. Beastboy's entrance was also quite interesting and quick. It seemed like he wasn't there when Robin finished his sentence but was as soon as Raven was fully up from her portal.

"What," not one, but two monotone voices at the same time hit Robin, one being normal the other freaking him out, never hearing Beastboy sound so, Raven-ish before.

"Wel-wel-well," Robin stuttered before composing himself, "Beastboy I'm allowing you to take your trip to Africa with one simple condition, Raven goes with you. We can't have you all alone incase you are attacked."

Beastboy glared at Robin with a face that could scare Slade shitless. If it wasn't for recalling the old Beastboy's goofy faces, Robin would have fainted. "No, I'm going alone, even if I have to fly there myself."

Robin recomposed himself at that, "Beastboy, Raven WILL accompany you to Africa. I've already prepared the transportation for both of you to leave tomorrow. Now go pack." With that Beastboy sauntered angrily out of the room. "Raven watch him well in Africa." Raven transported out of the common room to her room.

Beastboy already had his stuff packed before Robin even called them down. Pulling out his journal from a secret wall panel beside his bed, he started his new entry.

_November 30_

_Robin's giving me some time to go to Africa. On one simple condition though, Raven has to come with. I've been avoiding her ever since she showed me Azareth. Of course you know why, I've already told you._

_It will be nice getting back to Africa; I'll be able to finally clam my nerves. I ran out of my incense sticks about three days ago after telling you everything. I don't thing the others notice this but I wasn't able to change at all yesterday. I'm happy nothing happened to the city but it doesn't change the fact that I couldn't change._

_My powers don't rely on emotion but a center of mind. If I lose the idea of myself, I wouldn't be able to change. Raven talks about her emotions controlling her power, but mine is controlled by my thought. I have to want to and be the animal I become, and without my incense sticks to calm me; I don't want to be anything besides me. _

_Anyways tomorrow I'm going to Africa to the Village. Shirr-Nah should be happy to see me again. It's been a year since she read my fortune. Just how long it's been since I got more incense sticks. The Shaman will also be happy to see me. I just hope they don't attack Raven._

_Garfield Logan_

* * *

_November 30_

_Beastboy is still avoiding me. I just want to talk to him. I never meant to hurt him when I showed him Azareth._

_I don't even remember why I let him into my dreams to show him Azareth. It was a stupid idea._

_I got all my stuff packed for tomorrow, and right now the condition Beastboy's in, I bet he already has his stuff packed too. I think I'll leave you here for the trip; it's only going to take about a week. I know you won't rot in that time without me._

_Feelings:_

_Starfire – One tracked. Worried about something._

_Robin – Love for Starfire getting stronger. Makes me want to puke. Worried._

_Cyborg – He was extremely happy that he made a new addition to the T-Car. He to was worried about something._

_Beastboy – I barely picked up something from him today. Confusion. Like he lost something and didn't know where it was._

_Me – I worried about Beastboy. Even though I won't say it out loud I am. I really didn't mean hurt him._

_Dreams:_

_Starfire – Unimportant._

_Robin – Unimportant._

_Cyborg – Unimportant._

_Beastboy – Whatever stopped me before is stopping me again from seeing his dreams. This too started the night after I showed him Azareth._

_Me – I'm not dreaming still. I've been looking at the other dreams and trying to get past what ever blocks me from Beastboy's dreams._

_Raven Roth, Daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Teen Titan, and Savior_

* * *

I put in Raven's Dairy entry because the chapter seemed a little short. Plus you need to entries because I did the whole dream thing on chapter 3.

See ya all around. I'm not sure when I'll update again.


	6. December 3 Raven

I do not own the Titans, otherwise they'd be on FOREVER!!! Thank you.

* * *

_**December 3**_

Shirr-Nah still didn't trust the dark girl, but it was nice having somebody around besides the Shaman that understood the ancient text. Though she wasn't going to leave the dark one alone with it. In a little bit she was going to read Garfield his fortune, so she was preparing herself for it.

The Shaman, as he and everybody else calls him (N/A: yes I'm very lazy and that includes coming up with names), was finishing the incantation for more of Beastboy's incense sticks. It took two hours for the spell to be completed and required everything around it that Beastboy wanted the smell to be like. Africa being their location was instantly infused with it. Two rings, one looked bigger, meant for a man and the other looked like it fitted a more delicate hand. A small bit of essence leaked out of each item and the ground it self released some, flowing into the 200 sticks lying on the table in front of him.

Raven was standing outside the tent waiting for Beastboy to finish up what he needed from the Shaman. A flash of light seeped through the cracks in the small wooden hut causing her to jump. The first thing she though was an attack and ran into the hut. What she saw caused her to stare in disbelief. Beastboy the whole time said that it wasn't any of her business what he needed it was just important enough to need to travel halfway around the world for. She just couldn't believe this is what Beastboy came to Africa for. Some incense sticks that he could have bought at the same store she bought hers at.

Beastboy had stayed the whole two hours in the Shaman's hut. His eyes never left the rings. His parents' wedding rings, the ones he and whoever his wife might be will use. As his grandparents used, and before have used. A Logan tradition, which predated most other families, but those rings are not what this story is about, but have roots and stories to go with them for a later time.

"Raven I'm going to go to Shirr-Nah now, don't wonder to far, the people here still don't trust you." With that Beastboy headed down a dirt road looking completely at peace in the Village. Not quite sure what to do, Raven turned down the road towards the house that Beastboy and her where staying at, planning to meditate.

_December 3_

_I'm happy I decided to bring you with me. Meditation just isn't the same without you. I've been looking around Beastboy's house and home village. It really doesn't have a name just the Village. Everybody seems really nice to Beastboy, but they don't trust me._

_When I first got here the Shaman had greeted Beastboy warmly, and then stuck out a staff at me. The staff had a crystal at the end that started to glow black. If it wasn't for Beastboy I think I would have ended up six feet under, or not even that. I still haven't thanked him, but he has cheered-up since coming here. I think it is something about Africa that calms him. The incense sticks must be connected to here as a reminder._

_On top of that, whatever stops me from seeing Beastboy's dreams as gained more power. My powers have also diminished. It takes a lot out of me just to stay afloat now, but as I move away from the Village it gets easier. I think this is the work of that which-doctor, Shin-Ra or something, and the Shaman. Power seems to leak from them and keeps this place hidden. I've only been allowed into two of the huts and it was theirs; inside though light was produced from stones that where hung from the ceiling, magically charmed. The huts though where nothing more then wood and mud like a beaver dam fit for man._

_According to Beastboy there is going to be a celebration tomorrow for his coming home, even if it is only for a week. It's going to take place in the center of the Village and also according to Beastboy I'm the only one not invited. He mentioned something about Shran-Ah and the Shaman not trusting me there, not that it's that surprising._

_This place is peaceful though. My emotions haven't acted up at all since arriving, and I found a very interesting book here. It was suppose to have been lost from Azareth over a century ago. I guess it ended up at the village. Sah-Nhir showed it to me but won't allow me near it only._

_Beastboy's old house is huge. His family must have been rich to have something this big. When we first entered the house, he turned to me and said, "Down the corridor to the right, the third room is yours. Don't go any place besides that room." With that he left down the left corridor._

_I'm going to head to bed; this place drains me as much as it is calming._

_Raven Roth, Daughter of Trigon the Terrible, Teen Titan, and Savior_

* * *

**Your powers are strong, and still growing. You weep for somebody cold as stone, and they will be your downfall. Their rise will mark your destruction, and enemies will become your friend, and friends your enemy. Do not dwell on the past when this becomes, that will only hasten your decent to the abyss of the dark one. Fear not your enemies or your friends, but only yourself when energizes of all become you.

* * *

**

I hop you like it.

Remember to review.


	7. December 4 BB Flashback

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I was Control Freak I would.

* * *

_**December 4**_

Beastboy felt bad about lying to Raven. The Shaman and Shirr-Nah were perfectly okay with her coming to the celebration, it was him who didn't want her to come. The celebration was to show his power. To there fullest and he wasn't ready to reveal that to any of his teammates yet. He had already chosen what transformations he was going to do at the celebration, and he didn't think Raven wouldn't be so too happy with some of the transformations.

The celebration was that of powers. Two people that had gifts of exceptional qualities would come and perform. Beastboy knew they did this only when he comes and visits, because it started with him.

(That stupid little wavy thing that happens when going into a flashback starts happening. The edges of your vision blurs as you see three kids, two boys and a girl. One was dress in simple animal skin, and was shorter then the rest, maybe a year younger; the next was wearing blue shorts, a white shirt, and was green. The girl looked as if she escaped from witch doctor training, but that was because she did. They seemed to be playing some game that was meant to keep the green skinned one away from a ball made of old rags.)

Beastboy just got his new green skin and figured out he could change. He was playing a game with the local Village kids; in truth it was keep the ball away from the green one, when one, the rough translation of his name being Tomas, started 'cheating.' This kid was known to inherit some of the Shaman's powers when he was sent to fetch the Shaman's staff. He erected a force field of clear energy in front of the ball. Beastboy not being able to see it went after the ball still. To say it was it was funny would have been a lie, because it was hilarious. Watching a small green boy bounce off of nothing and thrown about five feet back.

It was the first time Beastboy transformed into something that was only in the Village's stories, a shield eater. It never really had a name, but that was what the kids called it. It looked like a fox with wings, and a tail of a scorpion. With the speed of a cheetah he ran at the ball, the barrier that stopped him before was easily destroyed, and the ball was his. He was soon blasted off the ball by the only girl in the group, the one to inherit the name Shirr-Nah. In one years time she will be taken away and will only return once the current Shirr-Nah deceased and with her she has to bring a new relic to the Village. Which the memories of the last will be transferred through to the new Shirr-Nah making her live again.

It started out as a fight between three children in a field no bigger then a football field beside the Village. Each one using there powers to counter each other. Beastboy changing from one shape to the next, slowly he was winning the fight. The future Shirr-Nah was already removed from the fight by bystanders that where coming to watch the amazing display, having blasted at Tomas who made a shield that reflected the energy. Now it was just Beastboy and Tomas.

Most of the Village was watching by now and drums being played from some unknown location within the crowd. The two boys stared at each other, sizing the other one up. Tomas made the first move; two blue orbs surrounded his hands, as he attacked. Beastboy didn't transform this time. He didn't know of anything big enough to fight this. Right before the blow was dealt Beastboy knew what he could transform into but was surprised to see Tomas had already stopped. Some other power had grabbed him and was pulling him back.

Two angry beings walked out into the clearing. It was the Shaman who had hold of Tomas and had separated the two. Shirr-Nah was the first of the two to speak in a powerful commanding voice, "**If you wish to fight with your gifts then let it be as friends. Let it be for all to see and only be no more then once every four seasons. Your powers shall improve in your fights, and the power to protect that which is held sacred to the Village. That is the decree we set down upon you Tomas and Garfield. Now be gone to rest up. We shall celebrate tonight and feast to are well being.**"

(The wavy lines are back from before. The edges of you vision are no longer blurred as they were through the flashback. As you come back to the present you hear the sounds of drums. People are singing and dancing as they flock to a field that was obviously reconstructed again and again. Only two people stand in the field, one is wearing a giant panther's pelt as though it was armor, and carried a staff with an emerald on the end of it. The other wore a black and purple jump suit, and was green.)

Raven watched these two that she had seen earlier laughing and joking prepare for battle against each other. She was a tad bit surprised when the Shaman came to her and asked why she was not going to watch Garfield's fight. In response she told him what Beastboy had said about tonight's celebration, and Shaman laughed. He's words still ring through her head, "All are welcome to come, friend and foe alike. Neither Shirr-Nah nor I would ever stop anybody from coming. It seems Garfield does not want you to come."

At first Raven was going to let it be and respect Beastboy, or as everybody else called him Garfield's decision. Like any other teen though, curiosity got the best of her, especially since the word fight was included in the conversation earlier. That's what lead to her now watching the two stare each other down.

Time seemed frozen for Beastboy and Tomas. There where no drums or songs, there was only the pounding of their hearts as the two mentally prepared for there fight. Their past fights being played a thousand times over in their heads reliving each move, each attack, each pain. It was Tomas that started by reaching behind him and pulling out a child's toy. A ball of rags that would be kicked and bashed around the next day, but was now a potentially deadly weapon. It looked like it took off without him even throwing it. With the flick of Beastboy's wrist it was bashed away deep into the Village. Raven's mouth dropped, she could barely see either of them move, but he clearly throw it and Beastboy clearly just smacked it out of the way.

Tomas was a master of barriers, and could set one up so powerful that not even a sword using demonic winds, powered by the blood of demon bats could break them. Placing a pulsating barrier between himself and Beastboy, he began to chant. Raven looked over at Beastboy as he started walking towards the barrier, a single horn slowly coming out of the center of his head. The rest of his body changing into whatever it was he was becoming; his hands and feet changing to hooves, his face getting longer, and growing a mane. It was the slowest that Raven had ever seen him change. Each stage of his change could be looked at perfectly as the changeling went from being human to a unicorn. Placing the tip of his horn on the barrier, it began to dissipate. Raven remembered reading once that a unicorn horn is like a magic bane. It doesn't target one particular type, but all of it. With the barrier gone Beastboy transformed into a cheetah and attacked.

* * *

I'm going to act like a Fanfiction n00b 

Oh look at my cliffie. You're all in suspense and I'm not going to tell you, (insert five page description of story plot ruining whole thing).

Well, I just couldn't do it; I would have had to shoot myself first if I continued past that part of acting a Fanfiction n00b.


	8. December 4 Raven

I don't own anybody wearing tights or spandex.

* * *

_**December 4**_

It took Raven a little bit to realize that it wasn't a cheetah that Beastboy transformed into. It was something more demonic. Something she had seen when she was young, and her father first sent his minions to capture her in Azareth. The name escaped her as the memories of the demonic cheetah that once attacked her flooded her mind. Its speed upon the ground only being matched by that of Flash, or Kid Flash.

Before Beastboy's claw struck, Tomas finished his spell, sending forth a blast in all directions around him. Stopping the demonic cheetah and throwing him back. As soon as that happen Tomas lifted himself off the ground and into the air to avoid another attack by Beastboy's current form. Beastboy though changed again. If the field had been any smaller the wings he sprouted would have been hitting people watching from the sidelines; his form being that of a small Roc, and took off after his target.

Tomas was once again prepared for Beastboy's advancement. This time a green orb surrounded Tomas. When it looked like the Roc would crash into the orb, he went straight through it. Upon the other side Beastboy changed again. His feathers changed into scales, another set of arms came out, and his talons became legs like a reptile. Raven released a gasp in horror at what Beastboy had transformed into. Malchior form was resurrected in front of everybody of the Village and Raven. This time he was green and it was Beastboy. Tomas though seemed unfazed and was once again chanting another spell.

Beastboy released a blast of fire from his mouth at Tomas, to counter Tomas released his spell, and frost shot out at the fire. Tomas quickly followed it up with another blast of frost. It was then that Raven saw something very off about this fight. It all seemed timed, and each move was countered with something that seemed rehearsed. The second frost blast she noticed was not actually aimed at Beastboy but a little up and to the side. Meant to miss and fizzle out, not to hurt anybody. Tomas floated down to the ground. Beastboy landed across from him and turn back to his human form.

"Time for the grand finale," Tomas said as blue orbs formed around his hands, and Beastboy nodded as his transformation started. He was becoming taller and taller. Beastboy and Tomas had both took a day to practice what was going to happen up to this point. The finale was the surprise for both of them. They promised to show there strongest move. No mater what their power might lead them to doing. Beastboy stopped in mid transformation as pain filled his body, it seemed that Tomas struck first with his power and what might have killed him in his human form, was only a pain to him now. Raven watched, as Tomas had his hands plunged into the half transformed Beastboy, whatever her teammate was changing into was stopped. Her friend started changing back to human form.

"You won this year Tomas," Beastboy said as soon as his face was back to normal. All that remained where two slits above his normal eyes that didn't have a chance to open during the change.

"Well, whatever it was you where transforming into, my technique was meant to take down anything short of a Greater Demon." Tomas replied, with the knowledge of that whatever his friend was trying to transform into would have crushed him without a second thought. Slowly for both Beastboy and Tomas the sound of the Village's chanting and drums playing came back into their hearing.

Beastboy turned towards the Village and his eyes landed on just one person, Raven. His whole being trembled with dread for showing her what he didn't want her to see. "Tomas I like to stay for the feast but I need to do something important," Beastboy spoke to his friend. Tomas followed his friends green eyes to Raven.

With a smirk Tomas nudge Beastboy, "You always go after the powerful ones." With that Tomas watched as Beastboy ran over to Raven. Perverted thoughts ran through Tomas's head. The whole village was now concentrating on him, and he yelled out "Kuar Stinno Ganty." Energy leaked out of him covering the Village within protective magic. It was has power that kept this place off the charts, out of maps, and hidden from any that would wish to destroy their way of life.

Raven stood in shock staring at Beastboy. She had seen his powers go to a scale greater then possible even her own. "Be…Beas…" was all she managed before a pain hit her full force. The pain of her emotions wanting out for being repressed for to long was cause almost instantly when Tomas replaced his old shield. Black tendons reached out for anybody close by, and that just happen to be Beastboy. Whatever was damping her power before wasn't effecting her anymore. Fear traveled through her body believing she would crush her best friend. Then the pain stopped. Her powers retracted from Beastboy and she stared at him. She then realized what he was going to transform into.

Whatever fear Raven had before was minuscule to what it was now. Her powers pulled back into her and she ran, ran to the only place in the Village she knew of as safe, Beastboy's Manor. Tears filled her eyes, at what she had seen. Entering the Manor with eyes stinging with tears, she ran anyway her feet would take her. Breaking into a room she stopped, for it was not her room, nor was it a room for comfort either. It was a lab, with one machine in it, with a chamber to hold a small boy. The chamber door was long since ripped off, and any glass connected to the machine was destroyed so long ago, that they where starting grow dull from age. The machine itself wasn't covered with dust or anything else, besides the chamber door being ripped off and any glass on it broken it still looked to be new.

Raven turned and left this room and entered the next room. It was library was books everywhere. She first thought when seeing this that they where all of Beastboy's parent's books, but some books on the floor where covered in dust and others had bookmarks from previous birthdays Beastboy had at the T-Tower. A small hint to the green changeling to start reading. All the current books were written and for biochemist. Even she barely understood some of the stuff in the books but the scribbles on the side of the pages looked remarkable like Beastboy's. She laughed at herself, Beastboy the Biochemist. With her mode lightened she headed back in the direction she thought was towards her room.

Curiosity got the better of Rave as she passed by a door that was left slightly ajar and had light coming out of it. Happy her emotions had calmed she entered the room. What she saw astounded her. It was an unbroken computer, with enough monitors to make a villain cringe with envy, because everybody knows all villains love their monitors. All but two had information on something or other; the biggest had a 3-D picture of DNA with the name Garfield Logan under it. The other screen listed some details about him and at the bottom of that monitor it asked to insert DNA.

Looking around, Raven decided best not to touch something she doesn't completely understand. As she turned to leave her finger was scratched by some metal that was jolted out. It looks as if somebody had hit this machine with the force of a gorilla. Pulling her hand back she didn't notice the droplets of blood flying off her finger as she put it in her mouth.

"STUDING DNA, PLEASE WAIT," a loud computerized voice filled the room. Raven jumped. She watched as all the screens cleared of their previous data, and filled with new information. "RAVEN ROTH, CLEAN OF ANY TRACES OF VIRUS." The computerizes voice shook the room again. Quickly Raven left the room and headed straight for hers. Opening the door, she entered and quickly closed it behind her. She just slumped at the door.

Raven called out her Dairy once again, and began a new page.

_**December 4**_

_I now understand why it hurt so much telling him that in Azareth there is a book that holds a spell powerful enough to bring back Terra. It hurt him so much that he himself left my dream, only leaving a dream image of himself. His power exceeds mine though, and there is nothing in this Universe or the next that could stop him. I don't even believe Trigon could stop Beastboy if Beastboy chooses not to be stopped. We never completely understood his power and tonight that display showed how powerful he really is._

_I think something might have happen to Beastboy when he was younger. If the rooms are sort of giveaway. Then he is also some sort of biochemist. The books he is reading possible all at once are to advance for me to even begin to understand. Where is this intelligence at the tower? In another three days we are returning to the Tower._

_I think Beastboy lied when he said I fit right into the African view when in his dream. It may still be calming here though, but it may have something to do with not having any villains to fight. I still want to talk to him but I'm afraid of what he might say, or I might/ I've never thought it would happen, and I never would believed it would be Beastboy to do it. Dairy, I'll talk to you later. I think I will sleep now. Maybe then I could wake from this horrid nightmare._

* * *

What do you all think? I feel I'm slightly losing my touch. Even though it still turned out I guess I would say well. It was still fun to write though, so Enjoy. 


	9. December 18 Beastboy

I don't own anybody wearing tights or spandex.  
__

* * *

_**December 18**_

Three Titan's watched as Beastboy and Raven continued their game. One would avoid the other for about two or three days and then want to talk. By that time the other was avoiding them. Right now Raven was hiding up on the ceiling reading her book while Beastboy searched for her. It was about time to switch again judging by the look on Beastboy's face.

Beastboy entered the room as the clock struck 4:32 pm. This normally wouldn't hold any importance to anybody, but since Raven was coming down from the ceiling Robin and Cyborg each handed Starfire a twenty. Raven stared at Beastboy and he stared back. Unknown to them their friends were putting down new bets.

"I…" the two started. "You go…" Raven and Beastboy tried. "SpongeBob Squarepants…" they again said at the same time. Laughing nervously Beastboy finally won, and started with what he had to say. Robin and Cyborg each handed over another twenty to Starfire.

"I'm sorry Raven. I didn't want you to see the fight because I knew I was gonna transform into things that would most likely emotionally hurt. I really should've just told you that I didn't want you there instead of making up some lie. I hope you can forgive me for what I did." The comment was so un-Beastboy-like and if Raven hadn't of seen this other side to him before she wouldn't of believed it was him.

"I never realized how much power you had before. When I saw it, it just scared me to think that you could become something that could destroy worlds and more. Your powers seem to make mine look trivial. It made me seem helpless again and that is what made me fear you at first. Then the fact of you living your own second life when away from here, only further that fear. It made me see how little we the Titans know about you." Raven paused letting the feelings and words sink into Beastboy. "I also wanted to apologize. You told me not to go into any room but the one you gave me at your house. That day, I ran from you, I entered three rooms. A lab, library, and a computer room. Beastboy, I want to know, who are you?"

Beastboy's face paled, he thought hundreds of possibilities for this conversation to go, but he wasn't excepting that one question, a question that he himself avoided. Taking a breath he gave the only answer he has figured out about that question in years of searching, "I am myself; the only person to survive a rare African disease, endure hardships, to be tested on, and then made a hero by my foster-father, and banished from the team by the same man. I am a Titan, I am Garfield Logan, and I am Beastboy. Raven, I am me." His voice becoming louder as he spoke his personal chant. The chant that kept him from going insane. Much like Rogue on that X-Men cartoon when she absorbed Mystic's power and was fighting with all the different essence that she had stolen, and if you are lucky you can catch Robin watching on some nights.

"You sound like a recording saying that Beastboy." Raven flat toned, as conversation seemed to get a lot harder all of a sudden. Not really thinking of what she would say next the words just fell out of her mouth. "I guess…you are going to want me…to retrieve that book for you from Azareth."

Much as conversation become hard for Raven even Beastboy lacked ability to say or react to their current situation. A small smile graced his lips. "I would…love that Raven." He paused before, "Thank you."

This seemed to be the dismissing words for both Raven and Beastboy as they both retreated from each other in different directions. There wasn't much more to say about the issue without going into full detail that both wanted to avoid.

Beastboy returned to his room and pulled out his journal, contemplating about what to put down before opening the book. He sat with a pensive look for over a half hour before opening it to the next blank page.

_**December 18**_

_Raven and I finally talked today. We said a lot but really didn't say much. She asked me today who I am. I gave Raven my answer to that one question not quite understanding who I am either. I'm glad though that we aren't completely ignoring each other like we have for the past 14 days. It was really getting annoying. It's over now…_

The Titans alarm choice that moment to go off. "TITANS GO," was heard over the com-links letting all the titans know that they where to immediately jump into action. The communicators would have directions in them on how to get there.

Opening the window a little bit, Beastboy turned into a humming bird and as soon as he was out the window he changed into an eagle to carry him much faster. He was accompanied by Starfire and Raven in his flight to the fight. It was the new gang of super villain teens, the Black Gods. The Gods as they call themselves were at the Jump City First Capital Bank doing what they did best, bank robbery. Beastboy though upset that his relaxing journal writing had been interrupted, he liked to do battle with the Gods.

It was actually a group of villains that had a stable team of four that could sometimes beat the Titans. It was really a toss-up on some days, but they have never managed to capture any of the Gods. Beastboy kept this information to himself not wanting to look like the greedy superhero that has to set up his own villains to gain reputation. On top of that, one of the members of the Gods was actually his childhood friend. She was banished from the Village; they have the same concept towards technology as Amish do. This fight would give him time to catch her up on things there.

* * *

Well I don't like doing fight scenes, plus the Black Gods will be introduced in a different story. I already have that story written out some. 


	10. 1225 & 17

I do not own the Titans, or the Teen Titans. Preferable I like soccer over football.  
__

* * *

_**December 25**_

Raven awoke from her coma with a sharp intake of breath. The monitoring equipment was buzzing and beeping letting everybody in the tower know that there dark friend was finally up. The first in the room was Beastboy. Tears were pouring down his green face, as was rest of the group when they came in.

"Oh, what a wonderful Christmas present this is." Star cried out has she went to go hug Raven, but was stopped by Robin. He's knowledge that Starfire would crush Raven if she where to hug her.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked out of reflex with that question, "You've been in a coma for four days. First you disappear then out of nowhere you show back up two days later clinging to that book like it was your life. Where have you been?"

"Robin chill, she just woke up." Cyborg's voice came out above the others. "We need to make sure she is okay, not interrogate her." Cyborg checked over the computer codes as the other three titans sat by or around Raven.

"Raven…" Beastboy started, "I'm sorry about feeding your dairy to a crocodile in Africa. Here Merry Christmas." Beastboy placed a dark blue covered book with the emblem of a raven on it, on the tray next to Raven. Her hands still tightly warped around the tome in her hands.

"Thank you…" Raven paused in confusion trying to remember the incident, but to no avail, "Beastboy."

"The computer says Raven's fine, just seems she took a hit to the head and might have some memory loss. Raven do you remember where you got that book or where you went too." Cyborg asked from behind the computer console.

Raven more confident and awake now was staring at the book trying to remember where she retrieved it from. "No, I don't. The last thing I remember was Beastboy trampling over Robin after a bank robbery." Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy looked around at each other.

"Raven that happened nearly a month and a half ago," Robin silently told Raven, "The last time we stopped a villain was seven days ago before you disappeared."

"But friends this does not matter because now we may all spend the Christmas together as a family. That is the normal human tradition is it not." Starfire's voice sung out.

The Titans still wanted to keep Raven in the medical wing just for safety reason, but they all hung out there with her. As the clock was nearing 11pm one by one the titans left to bed. Only Beastboy and Raven were left.

"So you really don't remember anything since November 13? You don't remember the trip to Africa or how it almost made us, and almost broke us?" Beastboy had tears coming down his face. Raven was confused, and also scared she could forget something so important, now wished she could remember what happened. Trying to remember what happened with the Titans, what happen to her during that time, and what was happening between Beastboy and herself.

"I'm sorry Beastboy," Raven's eyes began to water as she felt that something important happened during the time she couldn't remember, "I want to remember, but it's almost like it never happened for me. To me it's like November 14 and I can't seem to rid myself of the idea. Please I know whatever happened it might have turned out nice but can we pretend it never happened."

Beastboy's tears continued pouring down his face as he turned around and left the medical wing. Once out of Raven's view he happily walked back to his room.

_**January 7 Midnight**_

The Titans have been continuing on in life as if nothing really had happened. Raven seemed to coop just fine with her missing memory, and Beastboy was happy he decided to make it this way. He didn't want people know how smart he really was or how powerful, but in just a month's time Raven had done both. Even if he enjoyed the idea that somebody knew who he really was, Beastboy didn't want to risk getting his friends hurt.

Beastboy had actually talked to Raven on the 19th of December before she disappeared. It was about how shocking the truth really could be. He also talked to her when she returned. Not really thinking he demanded that she hand him the tome which furthered her death grip upon the book. When he realized what he had down he apologized and caught the dark teen in a hug. This is when he removed her memories from her. He tried again at getting the tome but her grip hadn't loosened. After failing to retrieve the book from Raven he searched out her dairy and took it. There was no way she will ever know what really happened, and neither will the rest of the Titans, not yet anyways.

Now everything was tucked away in Beastboy's little hiding spot next to the bottom bunk of his bed. Looking around the room he decided that it was time for a change. Collecting all his things he silently moved it to one of the emergency guest rooms, claiming it as his. Quickly setting everything up he went to work on his next big idea, bringing back Terra.

He collected every piece of evidence ever created by any of their enemies and along with one precious item of each of his friends. For Cyborg it was his car, for Robin the R-cycle, for Starfire her zonko berries, and finally Raven's mirror. Beastboy used Raven's mirror as a carrying case to transport every needed item to the resting place of Terra. Her statue still looking like it was bracing the land under Jump City from the lava even deeper.

* * *

Sadly this is where this one ends. Hope you enjoy. Continue reading as I gruesomely slowly put up Beastboy vs. Changeling. 


End file.
